Being a Prefect
by IlovePasta
Summary: What would it be like,if the Prefects accepted you in their group? How would you feel if you found out they have a feelings about you? Well, if you read this,You'll find out that it's like to be loved by a prefect,and to be in the prefect group!


Being a Prefect.

** I was suddenly inspired from this one Fanfic I read, and it was ReaderXAnimeCharacter. So,the anime characters is are the prefects. ReaderXPrefects. Your role is that you're related to Ciel Phantomhive~,and your going to school with your brother Ciel. I hope you like itt. C: It's about you,meeting the Prefects,and they all like you. One of them have to like you,then ask you out. SO EXCITING. CCC: **

The first day of school was near,as you were sleeping still. You heard your brother screamed your name.

"(Name)! Get down here now! Sebastian is taking us to school!"  
Ciel sounded angry. Probably they were late. You sighed. You didn't want to be late for your first day of school.  
"Alright,Ciel! I'm coming!" You yelled back at your angry brother.

The school you and Ciel went to,was a BOYS ONLY school. But,there was only one problem. You were the only girl at the school. You hoped no pervs were going to be after you. You walked down stairs to your brother,and sighed.

"Am I seriously the only girl who had the guts to be enrolled to Weston College?"You said with anger. Ciel nodded. "Yes,you are. Apparently, people want to see if your gay,or you're just a girl." They thought she was 'gay'? What kind of school..Forget it,you thought to yourself.

"My lady,Young Master,Please get in the carriage." You and Ciel heard Sebastian say. "Yes,coming." Ciel said,as he stood up,and you did also. The both of you left the mansion,and went into the carriage,off to school. "Lady (Name),  
I hear that they are very surprised that you are enrolled into Weston College. They haven't had a girl since,well,never!"  
Sebastian gave a small chuckle. You didn't see what was so funny about that,but you just shrugged it off,and stared out the window,realizing that your finally at the school. You looked over at Ciel in shock,once you saw him almost out of his seat.

"Ciel,what are you-" Right then you felt the carriage stop. Sebastian got out, and opened the door for you. "Thank you."You said as you walked out. You flipped your hair as all of the boys stared at you. Did you feel embarassed? No,  
not at all. Why would you? You've been stared at before,so what was the problem? "Umm..what are you staring at exactly?" You said without a stutter. Ciel walked by her,talking to his friend. You never knew he had a friend. Then a group of people,-4 people- came up to you. One had blue hair, glasses, and a blue waist coat,with a black coat.  
He also held books. One in his hand,and one under his arm. He looked similar to a anime character in a anime that you sing to. Right next to the blue haired man with glasses,was a blonde boy,with blue eyes. His hair was to the side,and it was tied perfectly with a red ribbon. He wore a red waist coat,and a black coat. You then realized both men are wearing weird buttons..That probably represents their family,you thought. You checked you button,and sighed. He was holding a rose in his hand. Was he planning to give that to you, or to a guy?

You looked over at the other man,which had a purple waist coat,(you still didn't find out why they wore waist coats.) and a coat which cover the boys' head,with a hood. He also had a button on his had make up on,and you sighed a little,  
as he looked up at you. You looked off somewhere.

The next guy,was all bulkly,and looked strong. He held a paddle in his hand,(Probably for a sport) and he had a green waist coat on,with 2 leaves on his shoulder. He had a green button,and he wore gloves. He was looking away,sighing. "A lady..."  
He mumbled. What's wrong with a lady?,you thought.

The blondie got down,taking your hand."I am Edgar Redmond. Please tell us your name,my lady. He smiled,he blue eyes staring right into your soul(that's how you felt.). "Alexen Phantomhive. It is very nice to meet you Edgar Redmond." He gave a smirk,and smiled. "Another Phantomhive,but a girl..Interesting..." After the blondie,came the blue haired boy. He also took your hand. "I am Lawrence Bluer. It's nice to meet you Phantomhive. I hope you have a very(he said it with annoyance),"He pushed his glasses up."Nice time at this school." After ,the purple haired boy came up to you,holding you hair,kissing it.  
I am Gregory Violet." You blushed,and looked furious. "It's nice to meet you."He let go of your hair,as you still flushed with pink.  
Then the blonde with the sporting paddle came up to you. He held you hand,saying,"It's nice to meet you Phantomhive. I am Herman Greenhill. I hope you have a nice time at this school." He let go of your hand,looking off again. Some thing was wrong was that guy. Honestly. Edgar came up to you. Before he said anything,you said,"Yes,?" He looked at you,and smiled.  
"I just wanted to give you a tour of the school,before you get lost." He gave a little wink.  
Everyone was shocked that Edgar winked to the new girl. You getting lost? You shook your head,and took the offer. "Come,Lady (Name),  
We are going for a tour."He held your hand,as the both of you walked into the school. Alone. You were a bit nervous,but you weren't shy.

** So,the ending question for this,is 'Are you going to make it alive the last few weeks of school? Or will you just get in trouble,and get exspelled? Oooooh. I sooo can't wait to do this. -So excited.- Probably,the 2nd chapter for this is coming out,when I get the time to type it up. Which might be over the weekend on Saturdays,Fridays,or Sundays. ^^ I hope you liked this! I haven't done this before sooo,yeah. **


End file.
